Link
The 'Link' is the term given to the character in the ARG who is currently affected by the player's powers, as they are a "link" from our world to the ARG's world. In a way they are the current 'playable character' or protagonist. Description Links are the characters affected by video submissions in Johnisdead and Jadusable's ARG. While most video submissions are only ocarina songs, recordings of other Zelda items may be used as well. Some examples of video submissions affecting links are the following: * Using a fairy in a bottle to revive a dead Alex. * Playing the Song of Soaring to teleport Mason away from danger. * Equipping the Stone Mask to make Doug invisible. * Playing the New Wave Bossa Nova to summon characters to speak to us. These are only a few examples. Not all video affects are positive, though. An unattended Song of Storms may cause a character to drown in a flood, or a misplaced Oath to Order may cause a character to die. Video submissions must be chosen very carefully. List of Links Below is the complete list of links throughout both Johnisdead and Jadusable's ARG. Confirmed Links * TheLinkMissing - A former Moon Child named Alex. Though they both share the same name, it is unknown if this is actually Jadusable or not. He went missing during Jadusable's ARG. * Doug - Doug was our first link in Johnisdead. His room flooded when players used the Song of Storms and the Mask of Truth made him act strangely - possibly causing users to speak to his future Transcended self. He was forcibly removed as our link when he ascended, though he later became our link once again when users were given the chance to choose between him and Mason. * Mason - Doug's friend Mason became our link after Doug ascended. The Song of Soaring was used multiple times to teleport him away from danger. The Kamaro Mask was also used to give him the urge to dance. He stopped being our link once users chose Doug's save file over his. * Tyler - Also known as the "Harbinger's Link" to the Lunar Children. Tyler is an important link as it is said his death will bring about the descent of Luna - the end of the world. Users were unable to use powers on Tyler for an entire arc as their ocarina had been taken by Tenebris and given to the Lunar Children. During this time the cult themselves used songs on Tyler for nefarious reasons. Unconfirmed Links * Jadusable - Jadusable was the main protagonist of the first arc of his own ARG. It is unknown if video submissions would have actually affected Jadusable or not, so his status as a link is questionable. * Ryukaki - While Ryukaki sacrificed himself so that players may progress, video submissions never affected him. Other * Tenebris Link - The Tenebris Link is the evil spirit known as BEN. The name essentially means 'Dark Link', though whether or not this classifies him as an actual link or not is questionable. It's important to note that BEN/Tenebris was depicted as Dark Link when he killed Alex in Jadusable's ARG.